Maybe, Just Maybe
by ukbabes
Summary: **UPDATED!** They're friends once again, but things aren't the same as they used to be. So when they are offered a trip to London - what happens? **UPDATED!****UPDATED PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Maybe, Just Maybe

Seth, Summer, Ryan, Marissa. At long last they all have clean slates and firm friendships.

But it's not how it used to be. The four are shocked when Sandy and Kirsten offer them a trip to London.

So they take it, and what happens? Maybe, just maybe their old feelings would return.

Chapter 1 – The Parents' Idea

Kirsten Cohen studied the plane tickets in her hand. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity, for her and Sandy.

But did she really want to go? She looked in the mirror at her reflection, noticing the wrinkles appear faintly. That's when she had an idea.

"Sandy!" She called.

"Yes darling?"

"These plane tickets… We've won them!"

"That's great!" He replied, and walked into the bedroom whilst fixing his purple tie. He noticed her facial expression. "Or not…"

"We don't really need them, do we? We have each other no matter where we are."

"True. So what are we going to do with them?" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"I think I have an idea…" She smiled.

"Are you kidding me? Kirsten, It's London! Do you know how far that is?"

"5,500 miles." She replied.

"Yeah, 5,500 miles too far! No, no way. Anything could happen to them!"

"They're almost 18 Sandy! You were the one who thought they should learn that there's more out there than the Newport Beach Bubble."

"Fine, but we are calling them every day."

"Ok. Let's tell them."

Sandy and Kirsten Cohen stepped into the living room, where they saw Ryan and Seth playing video games as per usual. She cleared her throat.

"Um, boys could you switch that off for a second?"

"Ok sure, but if this about the stain on the cushion, it wasn't us." Seth replied.

"What stain on the cushion? Where?" Kirsten demanded. Seth cleared his throat.

"Ah, what cushion now? I never mentioned any cushion."

"Ok, enough joking Seth. Your mother and I have a proposition to make."

The boys stopped what they were doing, and sat up, attentive.

"Yes, we entered a competition about 6 weeks ago for an all paid, first class trip to London. And we won."

"Wow, that's great you guys!" Ryan announced.

"Yeah, so when are you leaving?" Seth asked.

"That's the thing… We're not."

"Huh?" Seth asked, confused.

"Your mother and I have decided to be generous and give you two the tickets for the trip." Sandy explained.

"What? Are you for real?" Seth asked open mouthed. Kirsten nodded.

Seth turned round to Ryan and slapped his chest. "London, Ryan, London! How cool?"

"Yeah, it's uh…. Wow." Ryan didn't know what to say.

"Now, there are two extra tickets available, and we think it would be a great idea for you to take Summer and Marissa." Sandy said.

There was silence.

"What about Lindsay?"

"And Alex?" Seth added.

"Boys, Summer and Marissa are your friends, despite what happened in the past. I think you should take time out to reaffirm those friendships. And plus, those two are just settling into the community and you know how Summer and Marissa love to shop." Sandy smiled.

"Ah yes…" said Seth, remembering the one time he went out to the mall with Summer. That was a rage blackout he wouldn't forget.

"_Cohen, try it on!"_

"_No, it's horrible!"_

"_Seth, it's Gucci!"_

"_And? It's shiny."_

"_So, it's just one pocket. Stop being such a baby!"_

"_You're the one whining." He complained._

_Summer hit him in the chest._

"_Ow!"_

"_I'm buying it for you anyway, so there." Summer stormed off in a huff with Seth traipsing behind._

"Yeah, you do have a point…" Ryan cocked his head to one side, remembering Marissa's shoplifting incident. She better have money this time.

"Great. So the trip is in 2 weeks. You have enough time to tell the girls the good news." Kirsten got up and followed Sandy into the kitchen.

The boys were left speechless on the sofa.

"I don't know what to say. For once." Seth remarked.

Ryan shook his head.

"London, how great is that Ryan? It's a once in a lifetime opportunity…"

"Yeah, I know. There's just one tiny problem…"

""Yes?" Seth looked at him.

"Yeah… I've never actually been on a plane before."

"Oh. Well, Ryan my friend there's nothing to worry about. Fifty feet up in the air, or roundabouts, it's very easy."

Ryan nodded.

"Oh, except for the air turbulence. There's always a little bit of that." Seth informed him. "But it's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about…" Ryan uttered, not convinced.

"Yeah, it's great! London's gonna be great. I'm gonna phone Summer." Seth got up.

Great, just great. A first class trip and Ryan couldn't face the plane. What was he gonna do?

He'd come to that later. After a few moments, he got up to phone Marissa to tell her the news.

Ok, so that was chapter 1, hope u enjoyed! I love London and I can honestly say I love living so close. And this idea came to me after a day out there on Sunday. It's gonna be mainly Seth and Summer but really it's about the whole gang. Please leave a review! Thanks


	2. The Girls Find Out

Chapter 2

The Girls Find Out

Thanks for the reviews so far guys, glad you like it! When you next review, can someone please tell me how to leave gaps on the page? Thanks.

Disclaimer – I would really love to own The O.C, but I don't. That credit goes to Josh and Fox etc.

Sorry if this chapter seems a little short but they will get longer, I promise! Please read and review, thanks!

"Oh my god Coop, you are never going to believe this!" Summer cried as she walked back into the living room. "Coop?"

That was strange; she was here five minutes ago.

The girls were at Marissa's new mansion and Summer had just received a call from Seth on her cell. And it was good news.

"Did you call me Sum?"

"Yeah! Where were you?"

Marissa dashed in, breathless and rosy cheeked.

"I uh, was in the garden." She replied.

"What were you doing out there?" Summer asked. "Oh right… you were checking for DJ weren't you?"

"No." Marissa lied. Summer looked at her in disbelief.

"Ok, ok. I thought he'd be here today. But obviously not." She said glumly.

"Well, you are not gonna believe this!" Summer announced.

"What?" asked Marissa.

"Well, Cohen just called, and him and Chino have invited us on a first class trip to London! How cool is that?"

Marissa looked uneasy. It's not that she didn't want to go, but if she was alone with Ryan, she knew things would be awkward between them.

"Come on Coop, say something." Summer said.

"It's uh… unexpected." She managed.

"I know, but it's totally a once in a life time opportunity!" Summer enthused.

"Well, what about Alex and Lindsay? Surely they should be inviting them?" Marissa asked.

Summer rolled her eyes. If she had to hear the mention of Alex's name one more time, she would scream. What was Cohen doing with her anyway?

Not that she cared. She had Zack. Well, sort of. They were meant to be together but they seemed so far apart. But he was a really great guy and trustworthy, unlike Cohen. But a week with him would be no problem. She smiled to herself.

"Look, they invited us ok? Think about it Coop, the shops, the sights… it's gonna be great!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marissa smiled. She needed something to take her mind off DJ and London was just the perfect way. She had always wanted to go there, ever since she was a little girl.

It would be the trip of a lifetime.

"So, when are we leaving?" Marissa asked.

"Two weeks today. We'd better start packing Coop! London's gonna get a slice of Californian life." She declared.

"Um, Sum, the weather there isn't exactly hot you know."

"Yes, I know… god. I guess we'd better pack our sweaters then."

"Uh huh. I think they call them jumpers though."

"Ha, jumpers. Now that's funny. What other words are there?"

"Um, I'm not sure really… oh, cell phones are called mobile phones. Don't ask me why."

"Oh ok. How do you know all of this then?" Summer frowned.

"I've always wanted to go to London really." She confessed.

"Me too! Harrods is like so cool! Or so I've heard." Summer exclaimed.

Marissa laughed and shook her head. Sometimes her and Summer were poles apart, but that's what made them best friends. Sure, Marissa liked shopping too but after everything with her dad, she learned to manage money a little more carefully. And plus, there was that whole shoplifting incident she'd like to forget.

No, London was the most exciting place to be because there was so much to do there and things to see. Things such as Big Ben and the London eye, plus the cute red phone boxes Marissa couldn't wait to see.

London, here we come.


	3. We're On Our Way

**Chapter 3 – We're On Our Way**

**Hi guys, thanks for all the reviews so far, keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer – Once again The O.C or anything related is not mine in any way shape or form. Also, F.R.I.E.N.D.S is another show that's not owned by me in any way, shape or form.**

Two weeks had passed by and Seth, Summer, Marissa and Ryan hadn't stopped talking about their trip to London. Everyone was packed and ready to go.

Ryan was feeling a little nervous, not about being alone in a big city, but just the long and stomach churning flight there.

Seth however, was so excited he couldn't wait to get there.

"You know, like in F.R.I.E.N.D.S, when Joey buys that hat, that is so totally gonna be me! Oh and I'm gonna get an 'I love London' t-shirt and pretty much any London merchandise." He added as an afterthought.

Marissa was anxious about the whole thing, finally being in London and seeing all the sights, plus spending time with Ryan one-on-one again. It had been so long since she had thought about being with him again.

Summer was excited; her father had given her a credit card and promised that she would have the greatest time ever. Zack however, wasn't as pleased.

"We're meant to be together Summer, and now you're jetting off for London?"

"It's just a week Zach!"

"Weeks long break with Cohen more like!"

"I knew it would come round to this again! Why can't you just get over it?" Summer stormed.

"I can't. I can't because he is a really great guy, and he was there for you first. He's always gonna be a part of your life and I know you're not over him Summer."

Her face fell, realising the truth.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Have a good trip Summer." Zack said sadly, and walked out of the room.

She tried hard not to let her feelings for Cohen take over, as she packed her hand luggage in her Louis Vuitton pouch. But he _was_ there first, the one she had opened her heart up to and let him love her.

But her head and her heart wanted two different things. She couldn't let Cohen back in again, not after everything. Her reputation was back and she needed to be Newport's biggest bitch again.

God knows what would happen in London. It was such a big city and Summer knew she would be out of her depth alone with him. Just being in the same room as him caused butterflies deep within her stomach; like that time they almost kissed. It was just for a second, but their lips were so close and Summer could feel herself drawn to him once more. But he pulled back.

Seth was anticipating the week alone with Summer, and he couldn't wait. Of course she was with Zack, so he didn't expect anything… except for a few rage blackouts. But that near fatal kiss bought up old feelings again, not only for him, but for her as well. He just knew because he could feel it within her, the way she leant forward and looking deep into his eyes.

Oh how he could have melted, just kissed her then and held her then, close to his body.

But it wasn't right, Summer had Zack and he was a good guy who wouldn't leave her like he had. Seth had promised Summer on the kissing booth that he wasn't going anywhere, but yet 6 weeks later, he left for Portland.

He had to make it up to her, it took a lot of hard work but they were friends now and he didn't want to ruin that.

"_What happens in London, Ryan, stays in London."_

"_I thought that was Tijuana?"_

"_It's the same principle my man! You see if something happens between Summer and me or say you and Marissa, it stays in London."_

"_And that's what you want? Summer kisses you in London and that's cool, but when you get back home, you're back to the way you were?"_

_Seth frowned. He never actually thought about that, what would happen. He figured Summer had a boyfriend now but if she kissed him… what would that mean?_

"Guess I'm about to find out." Seth muttered to himself, as he loaded the cases in the car. They were picking Summer and Marissa up from her house, and Seth hoped to god, Zack wouldn't be there and he'd have to witness their goodbyes.

"Yeah, let's go we're late already. Marissa just called." Said Ryan as he put his luggage in last.

"You ready Ryan?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, because once we step on that plane, there's no turning back."

Ryan's stomach lurched. The plane, he had forgotten it up until now. But at least he wasn't going alone.

Marissa would be there.

A part of him still loved her, maybe not in the way that he used to but he did still care for her. He cared for Lindsay too, but things had become complicated trying to figure out what they were to each other.

"_Oh and what about you Ryan? What if something happens between you and Marissa? Do you want to get back with her?" Seth asked._

"Guess I'm about to find out." He sighed and got in the car.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! The only reasons are that I don't want to force words out and sometimes I'm preoccupied with other stuff. But I appreciate your waiting. Next up: The airport journey and the flight!**


	4. Author Note

Author's Note: Hi everybody. I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating! There's building work going on in my house and I've been away to get away from it all so I haven't had any chance to write.

As soon as everything is back to normal, I promise I'll update on all stories! Thanks for sticking by me and look for the updates soon!


	5. Car Journey and The Flight

Chapter 3 – Car Journey and The Flight.

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been way behind with my stories but this chapter is great as the fab four are on their way to London!

So, I'm hoping to get Seth/Summer back together, but not Ryan/Marissa sorry. I'm more of an Alex/Marissa fan.

"Please tell me Cohen's not driving," said Summer as she lugged her cases in the car.

"Hello Summer." Seth smiled.

Summer rolled her eyes. Great.

"Cohen, remember the last time you drove the car on our trip to Tijuana?"

"How could I forget?"

"Hey 'Riss."

"Hi Ryan." Marissa blushed.

"Here, let me take that." He took her cases from her and put them in the back.

"Thanks." Marissa smiled and blushed shyly.

"So, let's just turn on the Death Cab and…" Seth began

"Death Cab? Eww." Summer interrupted him.

"Again, it is my music. No snacks this time. And we're off!"

"London baby!" Summer cried and the car sped away.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

They had been on the road for two hours now.

"Cohen, come on, drive a little faster." Summer pouted.

"Summer, there's traffic. I can't drive anywhere."

"Oh." Summer looked out of the window to see they were caught behind a long stream of non-moving cars. "This is sooo boring. We should be at the airport by now."

"Well, our flight does leave at one." Seth said sarcastically and turned his attention to the clock, which read eleven twenty two.

Marissa and Ryan sat awkwardly in the back, listening to Seth and Summer's banter.

"Is it just me, or are these two acting like an old married couple?" He said to her.

Marissa giggled. "Some things never change."

Ryan blushed. "Yeah."

Silence filled them again, and Marissa thought about Alex.

Never before had she met someone that striking. She had a presence about her that Marissa wished she had.

Summer knew she was flirting with Seth again. She couldn't help it.

_Some things never change. Zack was right when he said Cohen and I are just one of those couples. We'll always be together when we're not._

_Stop it Summer! Remember what he did to you? He left you for three months with only a letter to say goodbye._

She shook the thoughts from her mind.

"You ok?" Seth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I have a headache that's all."

"Well, lucky I came prepared." Seth said and tossed her a box of paracetemol.

"Thanks." She smiled and caught them in her lap.

Cohen wasn't to know she had broken up with Zack. One thing she wanted to keep to herself for a change, close to her heart.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"We're here guys. It's London time!" Seth declared.

"Come on, our flight will be boarding soon." Said Marissa and got some of the cases out the car.

"Yeah Cohen. We can't be late. We have front row seats." Summer told him.

The four of them made their way into the airport, looking at the board for information of their flight.

"14140, that's us!" Seth pointed.

Ryan looked. "Yep, and it's boarding now."

"Woo! Come on guys!" Marissa called and ran with Summer to the check in desk.

"Ryan, you ok man?" Seth asked, concerned.

"Yeah fine. Its just… heights. I feel kinda sick actually."

"Come on! You'll be fine, honestly." Seth put an arm round his shoulder and walked off through the gates.

"London – here we come."

They had only been on the plane 10 minutes but Ryan was already feeling queasy.

Marissa put a hand on his knee.

"You have nothing to worry about ok? It's gonna be fine."

The plane started its engine and glided into the air. Ryan didn't even feel it.

"See?" Marissa smiled.

Seth and Summer sat alongside them, Summer flicking through her magazines and Seth trying to get the TV in front of him to work.

"Why isn't this working?" Seth groaned.

"How am I supposed to know Cohen? Just relax ok."

"I'm relaxed. I can totally be relaxed." Seth replied.

Twenty seconds later her was tapping his fingers on the armrest.

"Cohen." Summer gritted her teeth. "Why don't you look out of the window?"

"There's a much better view here." He grinned and stared intently at her.

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Look, just do something ok? I'm trying to read."

"Whatever you say Summer, whatever you say…"

They touched down at about five o clock, British time and by now, all four of them were fast asleep.

Seth's head rested on Summer's shoulders and Ryan and Marissa's leaned towards one another.

"This is your captain speaking. We have now arrived at our destination. London, England. We hope you had a good flight and we hope you enjoy it here in Britain."

This awoke Summer and she prodded Cohen and the others.

"We're here." She whispered.

"We're actually here." Marissa gasped as they got off the plane.

**Hope you enjoyed guys! More soon and reviews most welcome!**


	6. London Arrival

**Maybe Just Maybe**

Hi guys haven't updated in a long-time, really sorry but I'm back, hope you enjoy this one. And there was a mistake on the last chapter, I put chapter 3 but it was actually chapter 4, so sorry about that too.

Review after reading please. Thank you.

Chapter 5 - London Arrival 

No one realised how tired he or she were until they stepped into their hotel room.

"Wow, the beds look so comfortable…" Marissa groaned and dropped her luggage on the floor.

"Mmm, so how are we gonna do this? Coop, I'm sharing with you!" Summer jumped on the bed, bringing her cases with her.

"Thanks for giving us a choice…" Seth rolled his eyes towards Summer.

"No problem Cohen. You and Ryan can take the adjoining room."

"Sure." Ryan said, and lugged his and Seth's suitcases into the room.

"Thanks bro for carrying my bags, I really think I threw out my back."

"How?" Ryan looked at him quizzically.

"I just did. The plane seats weren't that comfortable you know."

Summer nodded as he said this.

"I sat next to him, and I swear there are bruises forming on my arm where he kept jabbing me trying to get comfortable."

Marissa laughed. "Don't worry Sum, I have some soothing gel in my bag."

"Good." She took it and walked past Seth, into the bathroom giving him an evil look.

"What?" He shook his head then declared, "I think I'm gonna go unpack."

This left Ryan and Marissa alone, and there were at loss for conversation.

"I'd better unpack too…" She said and turned towards the bed.

Ryan faced her back, and watched her unfold her clothes. _Why did she have to be so damn perfect, and yet so complex?_

He could never figure her out. Maybe they just weren't meant to be together.

Marissa unpacked, and the face of Alex's filled her mind.

_Why didn't I just tell her how I feel? I could see the longing, the pain on her face and I just walked away._

She folded her t-shirt, with a frown on her lips.

_Maybe I'm scared. Maybe she could be the one person that truly understands me._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Summer unpacked, thinking of Cohen.

There was no denying anymore, she loved him plain and simple.

_So what's holding me back?"_

Just then, Seth walked into her room.

"Summer, I just wanna say, I know we're alone now in a different city, where many things could happen between us but I promise I won't cross the line."

Summer looked at him, a small smile creeping upon her face.

_He's so sweet, and I just can't resist._

"What if you've already crossed it?" She said quietly.

"How do you mean?"

Summer stepped closer, smelling him, remembering him. Their heads inched closer, closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Hey guys, you want some food?" Ryan entered the room, not noticing the position they were in.

Seth stepped back and looked at Summer.

"Food sounds good."

"Yeah." Summer sighed and Coop entered the room, giving her a hug.

The four friends sat on the bed and Ryan dialled room service.

Summer looked at Seth, Seth looked at Summer.

_Why can't she be mine? If only she knew how much she meant to me._

Her cheeks were red, and Summer longed to be closer to Seth. She could feel the unbearable, simmering tension between them and now food was the last thing she wanted.

_I don't want to hold back, I want to lunge forward and kiss Cohen like I was going to._

"I think I'm actually gonna go to bed. See you in the morning."

"You sure Sum?" She nodded, and the friends made their way out of the room, all except for Seth.

"Summer…"

"Cohen, we'll talk in the morning ok?"

Ok." He nodded his head, and with one final look between the two, closed the door.

**A/N – Ugh really stuck with what to write and that didn't turn out exactly like I hoped, so please review and tell me where to go next! Thank you**


	7. I Need Your Help

**Maybe Just Maybe**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews last time guys – they made my day. Thank you **bfan2good4u** with that awesome idea!

And so here it is.

Chapter 6 – I Need Your Help 

Seth couldn't sleep, he needed to know how Summer felt and what he was going to say to her.

He wondered what would have happened if Ryan hadn't have walked in. Would she still have kissed him?

_What about Zach?_

Summer couldn't forget about him that easy, and nor could he.

It wouldn't be right for them to kiss with Zach still in the picture.

Fretting and tossing and turning, Seth got up out of bed and went to Summer's room.

_Marissa's there!_

Shoot. Seth walked back to find Marissa coming towards him.

"Seth?"

"Oh hey Marissa, I um…"

"Let me guess, you came to see Summer didn't you?" She said quietly, as not to wake her.

"Yes, I did. I really need to talk to her, but first I need your help."

"How do you mean?" Marissa frowned.

"Well, I really like her and want her back. I _know _I screwed up and I want to make it up to her. But I don't know how… and what with Zach still in the picture…" Seth trailed off.

"He's not though. Summer broke up with him before she came to London."

"What!" Seth exclaimed.

"Shh, don't wake her!"

"Sorry." Seth whispered. Marissa laughed.

"Ok, I'll help you. What do you have in mind?

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was now midnight, and Marissa was sleeping on the couch in Seth and Ryan's room.

Seth however, was wide-awake and watched a sleeping Summer, in her and Marissa's bed.

Beside her, he left a note with a single red rose on top.

"Sweet dreams Summer." He whispered softly, and gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

She felt a touch, soft hands on her ear. Then it was gone. She smiled faintly and Seth, with a smile too left the room.

The next morning, everything was the way it should be. Quiet, peaceful, idyllic.

Ryan woke and saw how beautiful Marissa looked when she was sleeping. He longed to be beside her again.

Seth was sleeping on the couch in the living room, not very comfortable. He woke suddenly, remembering last night and wondered if Summer was awake yet.

She was and she was startled to find a letter beside her. Slowly, her fingers reached for the rose that was lying on top and smelt it.

Summer smiled. It smelt good and then she recognised the hand writer that was on the letter.

_Seth._

She opened it, and began to read:

_Summer, _

_Last night I tried to find the words to say to you to tell you this morning how I feel about you._

_But how can I tell you that you mean so much to me?_

_It's up to you how you want things to go. I know you're single now, Marissa told me last night everything I needed to know._

_I won't hurt you again, I won't leave you again, and I will be here for you again._

_Dinner – tonight? Please think about it._

_All my love, Seth x x _

She laughed, so that was who was in her room last night. She went to the en suite bathroom and got ready.

She put on a red top; jeans and flat red pumps then carried the rose out with her.

Marissa and Ryan were getting bagels and Seth was pouring coffee.

"Summer! Good morning. Want some coffee?"

"Yes please Cohen." She smiled.

He turned round and saw her for the very first time that morning.

He was left speechless.

Summer was still smiling and stepped towards him.

"Thank you for the rose and the letter." She whispered in his ear.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered back.

She giggled and walked away with Marissa. Seth smiled and turned to Ryan.

"So what exactly happened between you two last night?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"All in good time my man. London awaits, and hopefully Summer will agree to have dinner with me tonight." Seth smiled.

"Ok, well I'm gonna get ready first, is that cool?"

"Sure."

Summer talked through things with Marissa, and asked her what Seth wanted to know last night.

"If you still love him."

"And what did you say?"

"I said yes, you do."

"Coop!"

"What? Sum you can't deny it forever. You're meant to be."

"If we're meant to be, then why did he leave me to go Portland?"

"Sum, that's all in the past… Ryan explained to me that when he left, Seth was pretty angry with him and wasn't thinking clearly. He's loved you like, forever."

"Really?"

Marissa nodded. "So will you have dinner with him?"

"I'll think about it." She smiled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What do you want to do today guys?" Ryan asked as they all gathered in the living room.

"Well, Coop and I were thinking of going shopping."

"What else?" Seth rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Ryan laughed.

"No surprise there. Seth, you up for it?"

"I guess so. But Summer, you are not making me carry your bags again. Not after last time."

"Oh Cohen, if you carry my bags I'll have dinner with you." Summer smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Really?"

"No." She poked her tongue out. "C'mon."

It had been two hours of excessive shopping with Summer and Marissa and both the boys were tired out.

Seth was carrying five bags of Summer's, and was traipsing along behind.

"Hurry up Seth!" She called.

"I'm hurrying as much as I can! Help me out here." He called back.

Summer pretended not to hear.

"Summer!"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Marissa and Ryan agreed to follow Summer's plan. That evening, it would be just her and Seth alone in the hotel, whilst Marissa and Ryan went for dinner.

"I hope they get back together." Marissa said as they walked along.

"Yeah, me too. Then maybe things would go back to normal."

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked.

"You know, Seth, Summer, me… you."

"Ryan… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. But I would really like us to be close again, like we were."

"I don't know if we ever can be. Ryan, I've moved on…. And I want to be with someone else."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter who… Ryan, you just have to understand."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

Seth returned to the hotel, finding he couldn't open the door. He knocked three times and waited.

_This is it, no time to be nervous now Roberts._

Summer had a surprise for Seth as she opened the door.

Wearing red lacy underwear, and the rose in her mouth, she welcomed him in.

Seth was open mouthed.

"Oh my god, wow… I don't know what to say. You look more beautiful than you did this morning."

She laughed again. "No more talking Cohen…"

Then they kissed, with all their passion they had kept bottled up for months. It was soft, it was intense and it was just right, just how they remembered.


	8. What Do You Say?

Maybe Just Maybe

Thanks for the reviews again guys! I'm so busy right now with school and revision, so I don't know how frequently I'll be able to post, but I managed to get this chapter done. Warning – It's a little steamy so read on if you feel comfortable, or not.

**Enjoy, and remember to review again afterwards, thank you.**

**Chapter 8 – What Do You Say?**

Seth lay awake holding Summer in his arms, looking up at the ceiling.

He had to make sure that last night wasn't all a dream… Summer whispering in his ear as he entered her, 'I love you,' and the two of them moving steadily, like waves on a shore.

After he came, he cupped her chin and told her he loved her too, and that he was sorry for leaving her.

"It's ok Cohen, I understand now why you had to go."

"But that's no excuse for leaving _you._ I promise you one day, Summer we'll go sailing together, like I promised you in that letter. I want to show you the world." He stroked her cheek and she looked up at him full of love.

"I'd really like that Cohen. We'll go on the Summer Breeze." She smiled and kissed him softly.

Seth didn't know how or when, even if he'd get his boat back, but he would. He'd do anything for Summer.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Marissa had an uneasy sleep on the living room couch. She wondered whether or not to call Alex, to talk about how they left things between them.

She couldn't help feel upset and confused towards Ryan also. She never meant to hurt him, but their ship of love had sailed and Marissa didn't feel that way about him anymore. Truth of the matter was, Alex seemed to be the only one that really understood her and Marissa didn't need to hurt herself or anyone else anymore.

Unexpectedly and surprisingly, Marissa found a voice message on her phone,

"_Hi Marissa, it's me, Alex. Obviously I got the wrong idea about us, so I'm getting away from Newport for a while, before I let myself completely fall head over heels for you… Too late I guess 'cos I already am… But to be around you with you not feeling the same way would just be too hard…"_

There was a pause, and Marissa could hear her heart breaking.

"_So just call me if you feel the same way ok? Please."_

Marissa was crying now, sobbing so hard she felt the floor vibrate. She punched redial as fast as she could.

"Alex, Alex… it's me. Please answer if you're there. I know you are! I need you and I want you, I'm just scared of feeling this way. Please… I am so sorry for walking out on you and not giving you an answer, please give me a second chance. I didn't even say goodbye…" Marissa was overcome with gut wrenching sobs and ended the message. Still crying, she didn't know Ryan was standing in the doorway and had heard her every word.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"She your next victim? First me, then DJ and now Alex, just to piss your mom off?" He announced.

"No it's not like that!" She cried.

"C'mon Marissa, you and I know it's the truth! But being a lesbian, nothing can top that, can it!"

Marissa shook her head, "You're wrong. I love Alex."

"Yeah, you may do now but truth is, you won't be able to handle it and that'll be another relationship down the drain. It just leaves me to wonder… who will it be next?"

Ryan walked out, leaving Marissa alone with her tears and mixed up feelings.

_Why did I even think about getting back with her? The games she plays, it's always the same._

_It's Alex I feel sorry for._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Summer woke up smiling and lightly stroked Seth's arms. She sighed contentedly and he awoke.

"Hey, I must have dozed off."

"Mmm." They snuggled closer and both thought back to last night.

"Did we really?.." Summer turned to him.

"Oh we did." He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss.

That kiss deepened and Summer melted, feeling the heat of his kiss, his tongue finding hers and their bodies pressing together once more.

She broke away before things became too steamy.

"We never made it to dinner last night, did we?"

"Nope, I remember we had food here though… on our bodies." Seth replied.

Summer laughed as he traced his finger lightly over her stomach.

"Well, we have three nights left here and I think on the last night that's when we should have dinner."

"Great idea, leave it to me." He kissed her once again and they dived under the covers.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Alex replayed Marissa's message over and over again.

_She really means it._

Alex didn't know if she had enough money to go, but she really wanted to see Marissa, be there for Marissa.

Collecting together her $2000 savings and $500 wages so far from the club, London it was.

A/N 

**Ooh, so I added more details and dram this time, hope you enjoyed!**

**Alex is on her way to London, Seth and Summer back together and what about Marissa?**

**Find out soon – reviews please!**


	9. Alex's Arrival!

**Maybe Just Maybe...**

_**This update is long overdue, I know! I am sorry, I have no excuse apart from university life and reaching deadlines...I hope I still have readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry once again for the delay. Disclaimer – The OC is not mine.**_

**Chapter 9.**

As she sat on the plane, Alex was beginning to get nervous; she wasn't even sure that Marissa wanted her the same way she did but she had to try. She could feel that something was forming between them and if there was one thing Alex hated, it was not knowing what that was. She wanted answers from Marissa now, before things escalated. Alex's heart was drumming in her chest – if this did not go as she hoped she would be utterly broken. She gripped onto the armrests as the plane descended and she knew she had a long flight ahead of her.

Meanwhile, in London, Marissa had distanced herself from the others and nobody could conclude what was wrong with her. Even Summer had tried approaching her, and asking what was up but Marissa remained silent, keeping the news to herself for now.

'You know I'm here for you Marissa. Whatever it is, it will come out eventually!' Summer said huffily, as she strode out the room.

_Come out. _

Marissacould not even fully comprehend what that meant. If she and Alex became a couple, then she would have to. She did not know that she was ready for that; it was too overwhelming. All these thoughts were running riot in her brain and she couldn't make sense of them all.

_Why am I feeling like this? It has never happened before..._

Marissa started to cry silently, curling up on her bed. Ryan walked past her room and heard her. Tentatively, he knocked on the door.

'Can I come in?'

'Sure' Marissa said, wiping away her tears.

Upon seeing him, she knew she could find comfort in him... He sat down next to her and asked if she was ok.

'I-I'm fine, I just...' Without thinking, she pressed her lips to his. She was confused.

Ryan pushed her away.

'What do you think you're doing?' His tone was harsh. 'I thought you loved somebody else? And not of the male variety...'

'Ryan, I'm confused! You were the only true person in my life that I could depend on... These feelings for Alex are so new to me, I don't know what to do!'

'Well don't come on to me looking for an answer! You need to figure out what you want from life Marissa! You can't keep running back to me!' Ryan raged.

'I'm sorry ok?'

'Sorry? Oh that makes everything ok...' Ryan said sarcastically. 'One minute you tell me you want to be with someone else, and I find out it's Alex and that you're in love with her... Then you come onto me? Make up your mind Marissa, once and for all!'

With that, Ryan stormed out leaving Marissa sobbing on the bed. She knew that everything Ryan said was true – She_ had_ to make up her mind. It was just going to be harder than she thought.

Alex's plane had landed in London and she was excited yet apprehensive at the same time. Never had she flown on her own anywhere before, to a strange city to declare her love for a girl or may or may not reciprocate her feelings. It was madness.

_Still, no turning back now._

She had managed to find out where exactly Marissa was staying from the concierge at the desk, and now all she had to do was get there, without being caught by Seth or Summer. Luckily, they were out.

Alex walked through reception, growing more nervous by the second. She received a key for Marissa's room, and it was in her hands now, shaking.

When Alex knocked, Marissa thought it was Seth and Summer coming back from the London Dungeons, but upon opening, she was dumbfounded.

'Hi' Alex said.

'Hi.' Marissa stuttered.

'I think we need to talk. Can I come in?' Alex asked.

'Yes we do. Come in, it's good to see you... Wow, I never expected for you to come all this way...'

'Well, we have some stuff to figure out, if we want to be together... I mean, are you? Do you...'

'I do.' Marissa replied straight away. 'I want to be with you Alex, and I have been going crazy over my feelings for you... It is all so new to me and intense!'

'I get that.' Alex smiled and took her hand and they sat together on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Seth and Summer returned.

'Alex...' Seth was surprised.

'Hi you guys.'

'What areyou doing here?' Summer narrowed her eyes.

Alex looked to Marissa, who blushed and looked at the floor.

'And where's Ryan?' Seth asked, looking around.

Neither Marissa or Alex answered.

How were they going to explain this one?

_**A/N: I'm off to Spain tomorrow, so really wanted to get an update in before I went! Again, I am sorry for not being able to post sooner. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you =)**_


End file.
